Hidden
by CamRaz
Summary: Freddy doesn't show much emotion, unlike the other animatronics, who are as capable of feeling as any human. But when Bonnie takes it upon himself to unlock Freddy's secrets, will he find something even more shocking? (This is a Bonnie x Freddy fanfic. Fluff, a small amount of angst, and there's humor. Might include some Chica/Foxy later.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yes, I am entirely aware that the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's are robots who are incapable of emotion, and any emotion they do feel is vengeance coming from the spirit of the murdered child that possessed them, and that they are also incapable of blushing or whatever since they are made mainly of metal, but let's just pretend, okay? Let's say that they're the actual anthropomorphic characters they were meant to be when they were built. This is called fan-fiction for a reason.

Chapter One: Emptiness

Bonnie stood in his proper place on stage, holding his guitar. Mike, the new guard, would be returning for his third night at the place in a few minutes.

Strangely enough, Mike hadn't left yet. Former security guards usually left as soon as possible. Mike was just... different. Bonnie didn't think about it too much. Instead, he glanced over at Freddy, who was in his proper position next to Chica. Bonnie blinked. Freddy always stared blankly ahead when he waited for Mike. Although they weren't supposed to show emotion when the guard was here, Freddy usually seemed rather lacking in emotion even when there wasn't a guard. It made Bonnie wonder what he thinks about... or if he even thinks. Freddy was mysterious. Even Foxy showed more emotion than him.

Bonnie was determined to break through that shell of his. He knew that deep down in Freddy's metal core, he had feelings, just like the rest of them. They weren't just robots. To the guards, yes, but that's just because that's what the guards think they are. Robots. And they let them think that; that they were incapable of any human emotion.

The door opened and the sound of keys echoed through the empty restaurant. Mike made his way over to his office, not paying the animatronics any mind. Bonnie thought that Mike was weird. He didn't even seem creeped out by the robots.

Once the guard disappeared down the hallway, Bonnie turned to look at Freddy, who—as usual—was staring blankly ahead.

"Chica," Bonnie whispered to his friend standing next to him, his voice echoing slightly, "Why do you think Freddy doesn't... y'know... show feelings?"

"I don't know," she whispered back. "He's had a longer history with the franchise than us. Who knows what goes on in his mind?"

"I just get worried sometimes." Bonnie sighed. "He doesn't seem happy. And when my friend isn't happy, I'm not happy."

Chica looked at the floor. "Yeah... But I suppose Freddy has his own problems, and we should stay out of it."

"You two do realize I'm literally standing right next to you, right?" Bonnie was surprised by Freddy's voice. He looked at his boss, who was still staring ahead. "Quit gossiping about me."

Bonnie stared at him. His words seemed like they didn't contain emotion, per usual. But there was something else behind them. Some feeling that Freddy was hiding. Bonnie knew that Freddy had feelings, he just hid it. Bonnie didn't know why.

Bonnie heard the quiet clicking of a camera focusing itself, signaling that Mike was checking this room. So Bonnie looked ahead, clearing his face of any emotion, and Chica did the same. Once the camera clicked off, Bonnie looked at the floor.

There had to be some way to break that wall Freddy put up. Bonnie knew it. He just had to figure out what. If he could just get Freddy alone, to talk...

"Ah, Chica?" Bonnie looked up at her.

Chica sighed, rolling her eyes. "Bonnie, just stay still and quiet, will you?"

"I... I just have a small favor to ask. Could you maybe... Go into the kitchen, or something? Mess with Mike?" Chica gave him a funny look, and Bonnie's eyes darted away nervously. He knew that Chica suspected he had a thing for Freddy. Bonnie kept trying to tell her that he didn't, but she always teased him about it, and sometimes Bonnie wondered if he actually did like Freddy. But then, what was there to like? Freddy barely had emotion, let alone a personality.

But there always was something about Freddy that Bonnie found intriguing. He wanted to unlock all the secrets behind his vacant blue eyes; find out what he was hiding.

Bonnie felt Chica's feathers lightly brush him as she made her way offstage and toward the kitchen. Bonnie and Freddy were left alone.

Bonnie glanced up at the camera. They weren't _really_ alone; Mike was there, and if he saw them _talking_—well, then who knows what?

But Bonnie had an idea. A friend of his owed him a favor, and Bonnie knew just what to ask of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Quiet

Bonnie stepped off of the stage, leaving his guitar behind. He didn't have to worry about Freddy. He wasn't usually very interested in messing with the security guard. He walked down the dark, empty hallway, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He passed the party room and entered Pirate's Cove, where Foxy stayed behind his curtain.

"Foxy?" Bonnie announced his presence. When he did, the head of his friend appeared from behind the blue curtains.

"Argh... What do ye want?" Foxy asked. He always sounded so grumpy, but he really was genuinely happy in nature.

"I was wondering if you could... uh... do the thing."

Foxy tilted his head to one side. "'The thing'?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, you know, the running thing. I need to borrow Pirate's Cove for a bit."

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

"I need to talk to Freddy." Bonnie didn't bother explaining why exactly he needed to talk to him. He just hoped Foxy would agree. "Besides," Bonnie added, "you can't really say no. You owe me after I covered for you at that birthday party..."

Foxy's eyes widened and his muzzle grew red. "Y-Ye swore never t' mention that again!" At a birthday party a few months back, Foxy had accidentally smashed the birthday cake, splattering it all over the walls—and kids—thus ruining the party. Bonnie was the only one who saw what happened, and when the others asked about it, Bonnie lied and said he accidentally knocked it over whilst delivering slices to the kids—even though it was Foxy's doing. "Alright, alright. How long will ye be needin' me Cove?"

"I don't know. Maybe the rest of the night."

Foxy grumbled something to himself, then looked at Bonnie again. "Aye, alright... I s'pose I could 'do the thing' until 6."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks, Foxy. You're the best."

"Heh, I know." The pirate slipped out of the curtain and headed down the hallway. When he was gone, Bonnie went back to fetch Freddy.

The hall was eerily quiet, as it usually was. But tonight it seemed even more quiet, with the unsolved mysteries lurking at the back of Bonnie's mind. The suspense was too much to bear. He had to understand why Freddy acted the way he did. He wanted answers, and most of all, he wanted his boss—and friend—to be happy. To see him smile just once would make Bonnie so happy.

When he returned to the stage, Freddy was still there, in the exact same position that he was. Bonnie poked him to get his attention, after making sure the camera wasn't on.

Freddy looked at him. "Hm? What is it?"

"Come with me, I wanna show you something."

Freddy cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Bonnie blinked. "Uh... a thing... in Pirate's Cove." Freddy opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Bonnie interrupted him. "Just follow me."

The two walked down the dark hallway in silence. Freddy didn't say a single word, just followed Bonnie to Pirate's Cove, lost in his own thoughts about who knows what. When they reached the Cove, Bonnie pulled back the curtain. Freddy went inside. "I don't see anything."

Bonnie sighed. "I know. There isn't anything here. I wanted to walk to you."

Freddy didn't look at him. "I couldn't imagine why. I'm not very interesting."

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Freddy, it's just that you don't show emotion usually, and it makes me worried. You don't seem happy."

Freddy turned around, fixing his emotionless blue gaze on Bonnie. "Why do you care about my emotions?"

Bonnie blinked. "Well... Because you're my boss. And my friend. And I care about you."

Freddy looked at him with a calculating gaze. "...Friend?"

Bonnie was suddenly nervous. He and Freddy never held a conversation for this long, and this might be Bonnie's only chance to talk to him in a while, seeing as him speaking in general is a rare occurrence. "Y-yes, friend. I want you to be happy."

Freddy looked confused slightly. "But I am happy."

Bonnie shook his head. "No, Freddy, you're not. You know it, and I know it. You're not happy. And I want to find out why."

For a moment that seemed to stretch forever, there was silence. Bonnie stared into the blue eyes that Freddy always hid behind, away from the world. Bonnie knew this would be hopeless. He knew Freddy wouldn't tell him anything, even if there was something to say. Maybe Freddy just didn't _have_ emotions. Maybe he was... broken.

But then, Freddy's expression shifted. His face softened, and sadness filled his eyes, which were no longer fixed on Bonnie, but on something far away—something in the past, that only Freddy could see. "It was a long time ago..." he began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Regret

Freddy looked at the scene before him—a flashback of a terrible event that had haunted him ever since it happened. He watched as it played out before him; a child outside the window, and a man in purple—Freddy remembered it perfectly; the blood, the tears, the cry for help, and he watched in horror as the man drove away and the child—perfectly innocent—fell to the ground.

"...Freddy?" Freddy was snapped back to the present at the sound of Bonnie's voice. His red eyes were worried and caring. "Are you alright?"

"...Yes." Freddy looked at Bonnie. "I'm fine."

"So, what was it? That happened a long time ago, I mean."

Freddy closed his eyes, the memory flashing in his mind. "There was a restaurant... A long time ago, before this one, before the one before it, and even before the first one."

"Oh, you mean FredBear's Family Diner?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah. You've mentioned it before."

Freddy looked away. "Yes. That one."

"Uh... What happened there?

Freddy was silent a moment before replying. "It was a kid's birthday party. I was passing out slices of cake, when out the window I saw another kid. He looked sad, and lonely. But he wasn't a member of the party, and I wasn't supposed to leave the diner.

"As I was about to hand out cake to the last kid, some guy in purple drove up to the kid... and killed him. And I just watched it happen."

A deep sadness filled Freddy's chest as he saw the child in his memory. When he fell, and his eyes went blank, Freddy had seen his tears. They stained his face, remaining there forever, and the purple man had left him there. Left him to eternally suffer and seek revenge; to take on the form of a puppet in hopes of making whoever killed him suffer the same fate.

"That kid... the marionette... he suffered forever... and I could have prevented it."

A soft hand touched Freddy's arm, making him jump slightly. "No," Bonnie said, his voice quiet. "You couldn't have. Your programming wouldn't allow it."

Freddy stared at him, into his deep red eyes that seemed to reflect his own sadness. "Besides... He wasn't the only one that had to suffer."

Caught up in his early memory, he had almost forgotten about the five children who had also died, all as innocent as the first. They had possessed the animatronics, their existence devoted to exacting revenge on the man who killed them... And each of the animatronics shared their memories. While the animatronics were independent of the spirits and weren't so easily possessed by them any more, the images they had seen still haunted all four of them, and they all knew their pain.

Bonnie took Freddy's hands. Freddy hadn't even realized they were shaking. "Please, Freddy, you have to let the past go. There's nothing you could have done to save him. Nothing. For your sake, you need to move on."

Bonnie's voice was soft and calming, the touch of his soft fur soothing Freddy's nerves. The images of blood and tear stains slowly faded, and all that was left was he and Bonnie, standing alone in the dark and quiet.

Freddy closed his eyes. While he knew he could not undo the past, he could always change his future. He could stop hiding from himself, and hiding from the others. At least he knew Bonnie cared about him. Bonnie comforted him and brought him here so they could be alone, all just to make him happy.

And Freddy would always be happy knowing he could have a friend like that. He smiled, and felt Bonnie shift uncomfortably. He opened his eyes. "Bonnie? What's wrong?"

Bonnie's red eyes were suddenly nervous, darting away from Freddy's gaze, and his face glowed a bright pink. "F-Freddy, I... I have a confession..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Caught

Bonnie looked at Freddy, who had closed his eyes. It was so quiet, so dark. What had seemed unsettling at first was now very peaceful and calming, and Bonnie felt warm inside knowing that he had found out how to make his friend happy. He knew what was wrong, and now he could help, which was all he really wanted.

But was Freddy really _just_ a friend? Would Bonnie be satisfied with just that? He always called Freddy his friend, but occasionally he caught himself sneaking glances at him more often than the other animatronics, or getting nervous when he was around. Maybe Chica was right—maybe Bonnie _did _have a thing for him. But he still couldn't be sure.

At least, until he saw Freddy smile.

Just that small smile made Bonnie's heart soar and his face flush deeply. He'd give anything to see that smile forever. It was just a smile, like Foxy's or Chica's, but it gave Bonnie a warm feeling, and he felt frozen in place.

Bonnie tore his gaze away from Freddy and blushed. Freddy opened his eyes. "Bonnie? What's wrong?" he asked.

Bonnie stared into his blue eyes. Only a little while ago they were blank and emotionless. Now they filled with concern, and Bonnie blushed even deeper at how genuine that look of concern seemed. Freddy really cared.

"F-Freddy, I... I have a confession..." He looked at the floor.

Freddy's eyes widened slightly. "A confession? I've never known you to keep secrets, Bonnie."

Bonnie's gaze flicked around uncomfortably. "W-well, I don't... I don't know for sure. But ever since I met you... I always kind of liked you. Y-you never really talked, but that's what I found so interesting. I wasn't really sure if I _like _liked you... and I'm still not sure... But when I saw you smile, it made me so happy, and I got a funny feeling—"

"Bonnie." Freddy interrupted him. Bonnie looked up, startled, at his long-time partner and boss.

"Y..Yes?"

"I know."

Bonnie's eyes widened. "You _knew_? This whole time?"

Freddy shook his head. "No, I mean I know how you feel. Because I felt the same... When you led me in here and talked to me. I knew you cared. More than any of the others, you genuinely cared about my feelings."

Bonnie's gaze dropped to the floor. "No, Freddy... I-I think I like you... like... _really_ like you."

Freddy laughed a little. Bonnie guessed it was because of how squeamish he was acting. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And I like you too."

"Like... _Like_ like?"

Freddy nodded, smiling. "Yeah. Like like."

Bonnie smiled. Standing there with only Freddy, staring into his soft eyes and holding his hands, feeling the warmth between the two of them, as if protecting them from the dark emptiness of the rest of the pizzeria, Bonnie knew his feelings were real. And he knew Freddy's were, too. And now they could both be happy—because now they had each other.

"A-_hem_." Bonnie jumped and turned to face Foxy, who was leaning against the entrance to the tent. "When you two are done havin' yer... ah... _moment_, I'd like t' tell you it's six. Mike's gone."

Bonnie reluctantly released Freddy and looked at Foxy. "Th-thanks, Foxy."

"Ah, no sweat."

Freddy had started making his way out, and motioned for Bonnie to follow. But before he could get out of the room, he heard Foxy add: "Besides... You two're cute together." Bonnie blushed, and Foxy smirked. It was weird and kinda funny hearing him say the word "cute".

"Come on, Bonnie, Chica's probably back already. And we'll be opening in a few hours," Freddy called from a little down the hallway. He didn't seem to have heard what Foxy said.

"Coming," Bonnie called back. He looked back at Foxy and nodded his thanks before leaving to return to his rightful position on stage. He wondered how Chica would react to the news...

Author's note: Although this seems like a conclusion, it's not! I plan on continuing the fanfic for a while, building up their relationship, maybe even adding ~drama~ and whatnot. I'm having fun with this so far. I don't have any specific things planned yet, so feel free to leave suggestions! I'm open to anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Quick author's note: Yes, I know I'm a little late for the whole "Christmas" thing, but whatever.

Chapter Five: Day Off

Freddy looked up at the wall clock. It was twelve; they were supposed to open an hour ago. But everything was quiet.

"Aren't we supposed to be open already?" Chica asked, mirroring his own thoughts.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'll go see if I can find out what's up." Freddy looked over when Bonnie spoke. Freddy watched as he climbed offstage, leaving his guitar, to go look around. Chica nudged him.

"So. Bonnie, huh?" she asked, smiling. "He's a real catch, y'know."

Freddy nodded. "He sure is." Chica had rushed to speak to Bonnie as soon as the two returned from their talk the previous night. When Bonnie had explained what happened, Chica was very happy for the two of them. She acted as if they were married already.

"You're lucky to have him," Chica said, looking back towards where Bonnie disappeared. Chica and Bonnie were best friends, and Freddy knew she wanted what was best for him, even though she teased him a lot. She would probably murder Freddy if he hurt his feelings.

Suddenly, Foxy burst into the large, empty room, followed closely by Bonnie. He skidded to a halt in front of the stage, and his amber eyes glowed. "Guys, I completely forgot! Today's Christmas; we aren't open!"

Chica and Freddy exchanged a confused glance, before remembering that Christmas was a widely celebrated holiday, so widely celebrated that they didn't even open.

"That means an _entire day _without kids; without Mike!" Bonnie said excitedly. The animatronics hardly ever got a break; they were open pretty much year round.

Freddy looked around at the room, empty and brightened by the morning sun through the glass doors and windows. Chica hopped off the stage.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked Freddy. She, Bonnie and Foxy looked up at him expectantly.

"Where are we going?" Freddy asked, confused. The restaurant was pretty small.

Chica shrugged. "Anywhere but that stage. Come on!" Freddy got off the stage and joined the others.

"So... What's the plan?" Freddy asked.

"There isn't one," Foxy said with a smile. "An' that's th' fun part."

"We could destroy the kitchen," Chica suggested. "After all, they don't ask _us_ to clean it up."

Bonnie shook his head. "No, no... Nothing like that. We get this chance once a year, let's not waste it like that."

Chica huffed. "You're no fun sometimes, you know that?"

Bonnie folded his arms. "Better boring than reckless."

Chica rolled her eyes. "Whatever." But she and Bonnie exchanged a smile. After all, they were pretty close. Freddy wished he had grown close enough to the others to have a relationship like that. But he had hid himself for so long that it wasn't possible.

Foxy looked deep in thought, brow furrowed, eyes fixed on the floor, chin resting on the curve of his hook. "Ah... We could always... Wait, no... Hrm..."

Freddy turned around and looked out the glass doors, into the vacant parking lot and buildings beyond, with cars driving past on the nearby highway. Sometimes he wondered what it was like outside. But it was best to stay in, since people probably wouldn't react well to haunted animatronics walking freely about outside.

"What do you think, Freddy?" Suddenly Bonnie's voice caught his attention and dragged him back to the conversation. He wasn't listening.

"...Uh... Think what?"

Chica rolled her eyes. "We were asking if you think we should split up and search the place for games or whatever."

"Oh, uh, sure."

"Alright; you're the boss. I'll go with Foxy." Freddy barely saw it, but before the two headed down the east hallway, Chica winked subtly at Bonnie, who in turn awkwardly looked at the floor with a shy smile. Freddy felt himself smile, too. He was adorable.

So the two stood in the bright room, the just risen sun behind them, casting long shadows across the floor. "So, uh... I guess we head that way, then?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the west hallway.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah. There might be stuff in Mike's office. ...If we get there before Foxy and Chica."

Bonnie put his hands on his hips. "Could be. But I say we check there last."

Freddy nodded his agreement and the two set off down the west hallway. They were quiet a moment before Bonnie broke the silence. "You know Chica's doing this on purpose, right? She's pretty excited about... er... _us_."

Freddy smiled. "Yeah. I know. Chica can get out of hand at times, but she's a good friend."

"Okay, let's check in here." Bonnie stopped at the door to the storage room and turned on the lights. Freddy was thankful for it; the room was a little creepy, especially in the dark. Despite being considered "creepy" himself by some people, who _wouldn't _get creeped out by all the empty heads and suitless endoskeletons?

Bonnie chuckled a little when he looked up at the currently deactivated security camera. "You know what's really fun? Looking right into the camera. I can hear Mike jump every time I do it."

Freddy nodded, looking around for anything. But there were only empty suits. Suddenly he spotted a box; it looked like it could be some sort of board game. But there were empty heads in the way. "Hey, Bonnie? I think I might've found something."

"Oh, yeah?" Bonnie replied from across the room. "Go get it, then."

Freddy felt even more uncomfortable when Bonnie was out of his view. Even though he was only on the other side of the room, he felt rather vulnerable when he wasn't by his side. But he headed towards the box. It was high up on a shelf—he'd have to reach up.

At least, if he could've made it that far. He tripped over an empty head and fell into a pile of them with a crash, and he felt dizzy for a moment. When his vision was clearer, he saw Bonnie standing above him, silhouetted by the light of the single bulb. "You okay?" he asked.

"Uh... Yeah," Freddy replied. Bonnie reached out a hand and Freddy gladly took it; then Bonnie pulled him to his feet. "Thanks," he breathed, and the two left the room, much to Freddy's relief. That box probably wasn't worth it, anyway.

"Uh... You can let go now," Bonnie said, and Freddy noticed he was still holding his hand.

"O-oh, sorry—"

"No, it's okay," Bonnie interrupted with a smile. "You don't have to." Bonnie blushed slightly, and Freddy held his hand a little tighter as they continued down the hallway.

They checked a few more rooms until they got closer to Mike's, where there was a brighter overhead light. Suddenly Bonnie stopped.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. "Your bow tie. I hadn't even noticed until now; it's all messed up. Probably from your fall."

Freddy felt for it; and, sure enough, it wasn't on straight. Suddenly Bonnie reached up to fix it, and Freddy blushed when he got so close to him, his hands working busily to fix Freddy's tie. Bonnie's eyes were focused and alert; Bonnie always was kind of a neat freak. Then he blinked and smiled, admiring his work for a moment. "There," he said. "All fixed."

Before he could remove his hands, Freddy grabbed his arms, almost subconsciously. Bonnie, a little surprised, looked at him, and for a heartbeat they just stared into each other's eyes. Their faces only inches apart, Freddy leaned in closer, making Bonnie blush brightly, but not pull away. The two closed their eyes, so close to each other, only centimeters away...

"I TOLD you there would be something in Mike's room!" The two pulled apart abruptly at the sound of Chica's triumphant voice from down the hallway.

"Argh, whatever. Ye win this round, I s'pose..." Foxy grumbled. Then they seemed to notice Bonnie and Freddy.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Chica rushed up to them. "We found Monopoly. Well, _I _did, really, but... Oh, are we... interrupting something?" Chica cocked an eyebrow at the two, in each other's arms.

They let each other go and Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, laughing nervously. "Ah, no... Nothing at all. So, Monopoly, huh?"

Chica smiled, not seeming to pay any mind to what had just (almost) happened, but rather on her own accomplishment. "Yep! Foxy said there would be nothing in Mike's office, but I proved him wrong!" she stated proudly, Foxy growling something under his breath, and the four of them headed back to the main room to begin their free day with a game of Monopoly.

"I call Battleship!" Foxy called from the front of the group.

"What? No fair!" Chica complained, and the two argued up ahead, while Bonnie and Freddy fell behind. They exchanged a smile, before holding hands the rest of the way back.

Author's note: Wow, I really cheesed this one up... Hope that's okay, 'cause there's more coming!

(And I might even throw in a little thing for you Foxy/Chica shippers... If you want. Wink wink, nudge nudge. But really though, if you have requests let me know!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Roleplay

"Argh!" Foxy threw his mortgaged property cards on the ground and folded his arms. "That isn't fair! Bonnie got Park Place _and_ Boardwalk!"

"And two hotels on each of them," Bonnie added with a satisfied smirk, feeling rather proud of himself. Foxy had been the last to go bankrupt; making Bonnie the overall winner. He had gotten most of the blue, green, red and yellow properties; the most expensive ones.

"Well, it's only two. What do we do now?" Chica asked, clearly bored. She had been the first to go bankrupt and had to just sit and watch everyone else play.

Bonnie shrugged and leaned back against the stage. Something poked him in his back, and he turned around. It was his guitar. He pushed it back towards the middle of the stage, careful not to get any scratches on his beloved instrument.

Chica let out a groan of boredom and laid down dramatically on her back with her arms spread out. "This is so booooring," she complained.

"Oh, come on," Freddy said. "We'll find something to do. Kids always have fun here, right?"

"Yeah, when _we're_ here to entertain them," Chica pointed out.

Bonnie pulled himself up to sit on the stage. He pulled his guitar out from behind him and put it in his lap. "We could practice our performance?" Bonnie suggested, plucking a few strings on his guitar.

"No," Chica said with a sigh. "We do that every day. What could we _possibly_ still have to practice?"

Foxy had his deep-in-thought look again, and Freddy was observing the room, probably trying to think up things they could do in it. Chica was no help.

Bonnie messed with his floppy ears as he thought. What to do, what to do...

"Aye!" Foxy suddenly exclaimed, looking as if he had just made a ground-breaking discovery. "We'll go on an _adventure_!"

"Oh, yeah, Einstein? An adventure to where, the storage closet?" Chica mocked.

Foxy rolled his eyes. "No... We'll leave the pizzeria! Y'know, just like Mike always does."

"No, we can't leave," Bonnie told him. "But I think Foxy's onto something."

"He is?" Freddy and Chica said in unison.

"I am?" Foxy sounded almost as surprised as the others.

"Yeah. We've always been the ones roaming the building and looking into the security cameras. But when do we ever get to see it from Mike's point of view?"

Foxy narrowed his eyes. "...Just what are ye suggesting?"

Bonnie got off the stage and stood up. "We could switch off sitting in Mike's office, while everyone else does their usual thing. We check the cameras, just like Mike, and try not to run out of power."

"You mean, like, roleplay?" Chica asked with a cocked eyebrow, now sitting up.

"What do we do if we run out of power?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Seems to regenerate on its own. Mike's run out of power before, and he always had it on the next night."

Foxy rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "Makin' believe! What are we, six-year-olds?"

"Says 'Captain Adventure' over there," Chica teased.

Freddy shrugged. "I think it's a good idea."

"Of course _you_ agree with _him_," Foxy muttered, and Chica elbowed him hard in the side. "Ow! Hey!" he complained.

"Yeah, I'm for it," Chica said, ignoring Foxy, who was muttering curses under his breath.

Bonnie smiled, glad to have most of his friends on his side. "Alright, then. Who's first?"

Chica's hand shot up in the air. "I'll go; I'm bored out of my _mind_. But also, should we cover up those glass doors for the full nighttime affect?"

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, probably. Foxy, can you come with me to get blankets and stuff?"

Foxy reluctantly agreed and followed Freddy in search of things to cover the door.

"Hey, any chance you think Mike left his hat here?" Chica asked.

Bonnie shook his head. "Even if he did, I doubt it'd fit you. It's designed for _people_, not anthropomorphic animatronic chickens," he said jokingly. Chica gave him a friendly shove and they walked down to Mike's office.

Bonnie looked around. It felt weird entering the office from the right side; Chica's normal route.

"So, here's the tablet he checks the cameras with..." Chica opened it and flipped through the different cameras until she found Foxy and Freddy, dragging towels out of some random closet. "Heh, we can spy on them all we want! Why didn't we do this before?"

Bonnie shrugged. "We never really get the chance."

"Yeah, I guess so." She flicked back to the stage room, where it was now beginning to darken. Bonnie guessed they had already started to put up all the towels. That was fast.

Foxy appeared at the left door. "Alright, we got the towels set up."

"We know," Bonnie and Chica said at the same time.

"Well, c'mon, Bonnie. Freddy's already onstage."

Bonnie nodded, heading out of the room with one last glance at Chica, who was settling in Mike's chair. Chica looked at him and smiled. "You'll never scare me."

"Is that a challenge?" Bonnie smirked.

"Bonnie, come _on_!" Foxy called impatiently.

"Alright, alright!" Bonnie called back. He looked at Chica again. "See you."

"No," Chica said, smiling. "I'll see _you_."

And with that, Bonnie went to return to his normal spot. He'd have to try extra hard to scare Chica.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Jumpscares

Chica flipped through the cameras. Freddy and Bonnie were in their proper positions, staring blankly at nothing in particular. It was no wonder everyone saw them as only robots; they sure were good at pretending to be. She flipped to Pirate's Cove, where Foxy wasn't even visible behind his starry blue curtain. She set down the tablet and put her feet on the desk, the fan lightly ruffling her feathers.

"This'll be a walk in the park," she said to herself smugly. There was no way anyone would scare her. Besides, she had a plan.

The route to the right door was her normal route, but occasionally Freddy took it. She knew she would have to keep close watch on the bathroom for Freddy's glowing eyes; she knew all of them would be trying their hardest to get her—more so than they usually do with Mike, or what they did with Jeremy.

So she would leave the right door open, checking the bathroom occasionally, and then she would check Pirate's Cove and the light on the left door. If she had power to burn, she might check on other places just to locate the others, but really only three places needed to be checked.

So she checked the cameras again and noticed that Bonnie was gone. She put down the tablet and checked her light. Nothing. "Ha ha, you won't scare me, Bonnie," she said loud enough for her voice to echo down the hallway and hopefully reach Bonnie.

Chica leaned back in Mike's chair. It was pretty comfortable. Sure beats standing on a stage. After flipping through the necessary cameras and checking the lights, Chica was getting kind of bored.

But then she heard commotion in the kitchen.

She quickly checked the camera, but then remembered it was the one camera that didn't work. _Great_. She checked the stage room again, and Freddy was still there. Foxy's head was poking out of the curtains in Pirate's Cove. Bonnie was nowhere to be found, which meant he must be in the kitchen.

_But that's_ my _normal route!_ Chica thought angrily to herself. Bonnie was messing with the pattern; if the others started this, she wouldn't stand a chance. "Alright," she murmured to herself. "I'll play your little game, Bonnie."

The noise in the kitchen stopped, and Chica checked the cameras on the east side. Bonnie was in the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes at the screen, and Bonnie waved mockingly at her.

She switched to another camera. Now Freddy was gone. _Great, who knows where he'll go?_

After observing Freddy and Bonnie's movements, she noticed Bonnie was taking Chica's usual path, and Freddy was taking Bonnie's. So far, Foxy hadn't done anything out of the ordinary...

_Foxy!_ Chica suddenly remembered to check on him. The curtain in Pirate's Cove was wide open. She quickly put down the tablet and closed the left door. She then listened carefully for the sound of his quickly approaching footsteps... but there were none. Chica opened the door and turned on the light. There was no one there.

She checked the cameras, and, sure enough, she saw Foxy standing in the party room. Freddy was in the east hallway, and Bonnie was still in the bathroom. Suddenly Bonnie's camera changed to static, and when it came back online he was gone.

Chica muttered a curse under her breath before checking the other cameras. Freddy was no longer in the east hallway, but at least Foxy was still in the party room.

She checked her lights, and almost screamed when she saw Freddy at her door. She closed it quickly. When she opened it and checked again, he was gone. "Very funny, guys..." she murmured.

She flipped through the cameras again. Still, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. When she checked the storage room, this time she let out an audible scream at the sight of Bonnie's face, darkened by being so close up to the camera, staring into it with blank, emotionless eyes.

When she screamed, she heard laughter from down the hall. She knew those laughs. They belonged to Bonnie and Freddy—not Freddy's pre-recorded slowed-down laugh that he uses in an attempt to scare Mike, but his actual laugh. She knew that they were in the same room, and they had planned this.

Chica was so caught up in being annoyed at the two's behavior that she heard the footsteps running down the hall almost too late. She slammed the red button with her fist, and just as Foxy's figure came into view right outside, the door slammed shut and Chica heard Foxy's cry of pain coming from the other side of the door.

"Hey! That _hurt_!"

Chica fell down in her chair laughing. She wondered if Mike always had this much fun doing his job.

After a bit, she checked the cameras again. She couldn't find Freddy or Bonnie. She checked each room again; still no sign. She checked the light on both doors. Nothing. She listened closely for the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen, but all was quiet.

"Boo!" two voices exclaimed in unison. Chica jumped and nearly fell out of her chair, and when she looked behind her she saw Freddy and Bonnie laughing hysterically. Eventually she, too, broke into laughter, and Foxy entered through the open door, and eventually everyone quieted down.

"Chica, you slammed the door. On. My. _Face_." Foxy's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms. "_Ow_."

"Oh, come on. It's not like Mike's never done that to you," Chica joked. Foxy mumbled something to himself that she didn't catch.

"So." Bonnie's voice sounded from behind her. "Who's next?"

"Ah, I think I'm done with roleplaying for the day," Chica said.

Freddy and Foxy nodded their agreement. Doing something so routine really wasn't all that fun; only for the one pretending to be Mike. Bonnie looked kind of disappointed, but he ended up agreeing with them.

"So... What now?" Foxy asked. The four of them sat down.

Chica sighed, exasperated and bored. "I can't believe we have a whole day off and can't even think of a good way to spend it."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Bonnie assured her. "Something that'll last more than a half hour."

Chica groaned, slouching against the wall. "Let's hope so. I'm starting to _wish _there were kids here."

"I know a fun game we can play..." All four of the animatronics whipped their heads around to face the strange voice; it sounded child-like but almost demonic at the same time. The door of a closet they hadn't noticed before creaked open, revealing a worn box that looked like a present, and a familiar black-and-white striped arm hung out of it. A puppet rose from the box, his plastic white face stained with deep purple tear tracts. But the puppet looked at them and smiled.

"It's called 'Help Me Find My Music Box So That I Don't Have To Murder You All'."

Author's note: Just to make something clear, that last line was supposed to be ridiculous. I just don't want anyone to accidentally take it seriously.

So, I'll continue tomorrow! Thanks so much for supporting this fic so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Bad Memories

Author's note: I know I have the sub-category as "humor", but this chapter isn't supposed to be humorous. While the humor category may apply to the rest of the story, this chapter is more horror/angst. Just letting you know.

Freddy clung tightly to Bonnie, his eyes wide with horror at the puppet that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere before them.

He closed his eyes tightly. Just the sight of the marionette was too much to bear. So much for letting go of the past—here it was, right in front of him, a reminder of his failure to save that innocent kid.

He heard voices, the others were speaking to the marionette, he assumed, but to him they were only faint murmurs. When he opened his eyes the world around him was blurred, and he could scarcely tell one thing from another. He got up dizzily, his head spinning, and nearly fell against a wall, but caught his balance. He heard the distant murmurs quicken and he guessed they were speaking to him now. They must have been worried.

But their worried voices and the blurred world soon faded, and when he blinked his eyes open again, he was in a small building with a group of children around him. He looked down. He was holding a cake.

Freddy began to panic. He remembered this place all too well.

Against his will, his feet carried him to the nearest child and his hands subconsciously gave out a piece of cake. He repeated this process with the other children. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a child outside, looking in at the party sadly. Freddy was forced to turn his head back to the party.

As he was handing out a slice of cake to the last kid, he looked outside. A car drove up, the kid unaware. Until a man slid out. His purple uniform, emotionless eyes and evil smile were strikingly familiar.

And then he pulled out a knife.

The man stabbed the child in his stomach. Freddy watched in horror, unable to do anything but stand there, as the child collapsed and blood welled from his wound. He convulsed once on the ground, and Freddy saw him attempt to take in a gulp of air, but then his body went limp. The man drove away and the child remained, tears spilling from his eyes and his shirt turning red while his blood pooled around him.

Then the world faded to black again. Nothing remained except the child's lifeless body in a black expanse of nothingness. Freddy stood, frozen, as the body began to jerk, and an arm lifted limply, as if it were attached to a string. Then the other arm, then the legs... The child "stood", his head lulling to the front so that only the top of his head was visible, and his blood-stained clothes seemed to fade into black with white stripes on the arms and legs, with white buttons on the front.

The kid's brown hair had turned to black and soon faded into their empty surroundings. Then, his head lifted, his dark tears still staining his now pale-white plastic face. Freddy heard music begin to play, and the marionette opened its eyes.

Freddy turned and tried to run from the creature, but couldn't see where he was going. There was only black everywhere. He didn't get very far when he felt something his his stomach hard, and he collapsed, his senses dulling once more.

—

"Freddy?" The voice seemed distant and echoey, but he could still make out what it said. "Freddy, are you alright?" Now the voice was clearer. Freddy opened his eyes. He heard the soft sound of a light flickering, and sitting beside him was Bonnie, who had spoke.

"B..Bonnie...?" Freddy's own voice seemed quiet and hard to use, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

"It's okay. The marionette didn't mean any harm. He was asleep this whole time, since the last restaurant, and had only just woken up." Bonnie forced a reassuring smile.

Freddy groaned as he sat up, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. "Ugh... Why'd they have to program us to feel pain?" he complained. "What happened?"

"When the marionette came out of its box, you got up and leaned on the wall. You were shaking, and all of a sudden you walked down the hallway. Then you stopped again, and ran into the party room and right into a table. I told the others to try to talk to the marionette while I waited for you to wake up."

It was only then that Freddy noticed he and Bonnie were the only ones in the room. "...I had a dream," Freddy began, and Bonnie looked at him. "Well... More like a memory. I was in the diner, tending to the party, and then... you know the story." Freddy shivered at the image of the child's limp body. "After that, there was just... darkness. There was nothing. Nothing except the kid and I. He turned into the marionette, and I tried to run... And now I'm here."

Bonnie held Freddy's hand in an attempt to comfort him, his eyes sympathetic. "It's okay. I know you must feel terrible, but it isn't your fault. It's the killer. And you're _not_ the killer."

"But I can't help but feel like I could have done _something_ to keep him from dying..." Freddy sighed. Bonnie's gaze drifted away from him, and he seemed distant.

"Uh, Bonnie..?"

Suddenly Bonnie stood up. "Wait here."

Freddy was confused. "What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. I have an idea."

"What? That's not an answer."

But Bonnie had already disappeared down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Not Your Fault...

Marionette impatiently tapped the side of his box rhythmically with his finger. What was taking them so _long_? It probably didn't help that he only had two animatronics in search of his music box. After Freddy had his little _episode_, Bonnie had _insisted_ on taking care of him. Freddy was supposed to be running things around here! Can't he take care of his own damn self?

He let out an exasperated sigh. He had just woken up from a long unconsciousness, and all he wanted was to listen to his music. Was that _really_ too much to ask?

Chica entered the room and shoved a box towards him rather rudely. "It's about time," Marionette scoffed.

Chica rolled her eyes. "A 'thank you' would've worked, too," she grumbled. Marionette didn't understand what it was she had against him him. All of the animatronics, for that matter; even in the old location. Was it his attitude? No, of course not. He had a great attitude.

Then, the lavender rabbit known as Bonnie entered the room just as Marionette was about to wind up his music box, and before he could even touch the handle, Bonnie picked him up.

"Hey!" he complained, kicking out with both legs. But his frail body was no match for Bonnie. "I may be a puppet, but I can still _walk_!" he spat angrily as Bonnie carried him down the hallway like a child. "Get _off_!"

Finally, Bonnie released his firm grip and Marionette landed on his feet, brushing himself off. "You are _incredibly_ rude." He looked up, only to be greeted with the face of Freddy Fazbear himself. He was slouched against a table, looking pitiful. "You dragged me in here for _this_?" Marionette could hardly believe it. He was torn away from his music box just to see Freddy.

Bonnie pushed him forward, towards the bear. "_Hey_!" Marionette complained.

"Oh, shut up," Bonnie said, sounding annoyed. "I need you two to talk."

"_Talk_?" Freddy and the Marionette said in unison. Freddy looked surprised. Marionette was only annoyed.

"Yes, talk," Bonnie repeated. He sat down, cross-legged in front of them. "Marionette, do you remember that diner? Before the name Freddy Fazbear?"

Marionette narrowed his eyes. Why was he wasting his time here? "No. What do you _want_ from me?"

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, what do you remember before the first restaurant?"

Marionette rolled his eyes. "Nothing, you dingbat. I didn't exist before the first restaurant. Can I go now?" Marionette stood up to leave, but Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him to the floor with such force that his eyes stretched wide with surprise.

He heard Freddy sigh beside him. "Bonnie..."

"No," Bonnie interrupted. "He _will_ remember. We remembered what those other kids did, right? So why shouldn't he?"

Marionette cocked an eyebrow. The hell was he ranting on about? He just wanted his music box.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes. His stare was so intense and serious that it almost made Marionette want to back away. "Before the first location, there was a diner, called FredBear's. That name ring a bell?"

Marionette figured that trying to leave again wouldn't work, so instead he just sat down and tried to decode whatever stupid message Bonnie was trying to tell him. "Never heard of it."

Bonnie buried his face in his hand and sighed deeply. He looked back up. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who's being difficult?" he snapped. "_You're _the one who dragged me down here and started asking questions that don't make any sense!"

Bonnie looked into his eyes again, but this time his expression was different. Pleading, almost. "Marionette, just try to remember. Please. This is really important."

Marionette sighed, but he tried to think anyway. FredBear's Diner, FredBear's Diner...

All he remembered were some blurred images of kids in a window, and some colorful stuff. Then he saw the color purple, and a blurry shape he couldn't make out... then nothing.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Kids, I guess. And a window."

Freddy's eyes widened, and Bonnie looked hopeful. "Yes. Yeah, that's it. You're remembering. Now try harder."

Marionette still didn't understand what all of this shenanigans was about, but he did as he was told. He saw something brown... a bear?... Freddy! It was Freddy. He was holding a cake. The pictures blurred again and he closed his eyes, straining his mind harder. He saw... a car... and a person. A man, wearing purple... Marionette focused harder. The man smiled. He felt afraid. He felt something warm running down his cheeks as something cold and metal stabbed him...

Marionette convulsed and his eyes shot open, and he immediately felt for his stomach.

It was cold and unharmed. He sighed with relief.

He looked up to see Bonnie and Freddy exchanging a nervous glance.

"Marionette? What did you see?" Bonnie asked.

Marionette took a deep breath. The things he'd just seen were unlike anything he'd seen before. "There was a party, and Freddy was there. This man... in purple clothes... He drove up to me. And... A-and I think he killed me..." Marionette stared at the floor, his eyes wide with shock. _What does that make me? A dead child? A ghost? What am I?_

"What _was_ that?" Marionette demanded suddenly, his voice cracking. He felt as scared as a child now. "Who was that man? Who am _I_; who _was_ I?"

"Calm down." Bonnie spoke in as soothing a tone as he could manage. "We know just as much as you do."

Suddenly Freddy looked away. "I'm so sorry..." he said quietly. "Marionette, please, I'm so sorry."

Marionette calmed down a little. "Sorry for what? You were in the building. You didn't have anything to do with the man in purple." He narrowed his eyes. "Did you?"

"No, no... Nothing to do with him."

"Then why the hell are you apologizing?" Marionette asked, pretty much back to his normal self now. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Bonnie said, looking sadly at Freddy. "He thinks he could have saved him... er... you. He blames himself for doing nothing about it."

Marionette folded his arms. "That's stupid."

Freddy looked back at them. "But it's true. I could've saved you. You wouldn't have ended up like this if it weren't for me..."

Suddenly Marionette slammed his fists on the floor. "Shut up with this nonsense! You're a complete idiot if you think this whole thing is your fault. Fate is fate, and there's nothing you could've done. He drove up and drove off, and you couldn't have done a single thing about it. Not one thing. Now you get off your furry ass and get the hell back in that room with the others and have yourself a _damn_ good time with your friends."

Bonnie looked shocked. "Language! This is a family restaurant."

Freddy was silent a moment before he said anything. "Yeah... Yeah, you're right." He looked up. "I guess I _have_ been moping around for nothing. It all happened so fast, and I couldn't have done anything even if I were outside the building when it happened." Freddy stood up, Bonnie following suit. He was about to pick up Marionette before he stood up and pushed his hands away.

"I can walk, thanks."

Bonnie smiled. "Alright." He looked at Freddy. "All better now?"

"All better," Freddy said with a warm smile, and the two joined their hands together. Marionette eyed this strange action suspiciously. Was this normal friendly behavior, or..?

He shrugged it off and followed them back to the security room with the others. And just when Marionette was feeling all fine and dandy, he realized it was nighttime and panicked. _Have I been out for so long that they stopped hiring security guards?_

"Where's Jeremy? Or... whoever."

"Christmas," Bonnie and Freddy replied in unison.

"Ah," Marionette said, nodding. "...What's Christmas?"

Bonnie and Freddy simply laughed. He didn't understand what was so funny. He was just asking.


	10. Author's Note

Final author's note.

Blargh. I think I'll leave the story there. I don't know if I'll pick it up this weekend or what, but that seems like an okay ending to me. I thought I'd be able to do at least one chapter every day, but you know, school.

If you were looking forward to reading more, I'm sorry. I might post more, but I don't ship it too much anymore. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still ship it; but you know how it is. Multiple OTPs, you get real excited about one particular ship and then move on to the next.

Again, sorry for the kind of anticlimactic end to this fanfic. But hey, at least it can kinda qualify as an ending of sorts.

-Cam


End file.
